Qui a dit qu'il fallait respecter les convenances ? - Malicia Lupin
by Sectumsempra mon amour
Summary: Parce que les convenances sorcières sont comme issues d'un autre temps, Harry et Draco s'enfuient dans le parc pour les mettre à mal...


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas.

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Rating:** K.

Cet OS a été écrit pour le concours du fanzine **"Sectumsempra, mon amour ?"**et a été retenu pour le hors-série n°2, publié en octobre 2013. Il a été écrit par Malicia Lupin. Le concours quelque peu citronné avait pour thème les sucettes... Nous vous laissons découvrir ;)

N'hésitez pas à passer sur notre profil et celui de l'auteur ! :)

* * *

**Qui a dit qu'il fallait respecter les convenances ?**

Ron et Hermione se disputaient. Encore. Harry suivait derrière eux, en suivant de loin l'évolution de leur querelle d'amoureux. Les querelles, il connaissait lui aussi. Avant qu'il ne montre à tous avec qui il sortait, de nombreuses disputes avaient éclaté, entre lui et son petit ami.

Et puis, il avait fallu faire front commun lorsqu'on les avait surpris dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Beaucoup avaient essayé de les faire rompre. Il faut dire que connaissant Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, les chances que le couple dure semblaient bien minces. Heureusement depuis quelques semaines, les choses s'étaient apaisées et la plupart s'étaient accommodés de cet étrange couple. Mais cela avait eu l'avantage de souder leur couple.

Harry et Draco semblaient heureux ensemble et cela suffisait à leurs camarades. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare de voir l'un venir « kidnapper » l'autre pour une innocente promenade dans le parc de Poudlard ou à travers le château lorsque le temps était trop mauvais pour sortir.

Mais les ASPIC approchant, Harry trouvait de plus en plus difficile de trouver du temps pour voir son petit ami. En effet, celui-ci tenait à réussir brillamment et passait beaucoup de temps à travailler. Alors qu'Harry n'avait même pas besoin de réussir ses examens pour décrocher un job.

Maintenant que la guerre était terminée, toutes les portes lui étaient grandes ouvertes. Le choix était large. Bien trop large. Il pouvait même se présenter pour devenir Ministre de la Magie s'il le souhaitait. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Il voulait un métier avec de l'action mais il en avait assez de la peur et de mettre sa vie en danger.

D'autant plus depuis qu'il fréquentait Draco. Draco qui, depuis la fin de la guerre, était terrifié que l'on s'en prenne à sa famille. Draco qui s'inquiétait toujours trop. Draco qu'il aimait tant, à présent. Draco qui méritait enfin de pouvoir vivre sans s'inquiéter de rien.

Mais ces histoires d'emploi lui passaient au-dessus de la tête. Il avait suffisamment d'argent à Gringotts pour ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter de devoir travailler. Il savait que rester inactif ne lui conviendrait pas très longtemps mais il avait décidé d'improviser, comme à son habitude, et de prendre le premier job qu'il trouverait et d'essayer jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve sa voie.

Il préférait se concentrer sur son histoire avec Draco.

Draco qui arrivait justement vers lui. Il interrompit sa discussion avec Ron et Hermione et se tourna totalement vers Draco. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Harry, il avait acquis en sérénité, ce qui lui avait redonné de l'appétit. Il n'était plus aussi maladivement pâle et maigre que les deux années précédentes. L'amour lui donnait de l'assurance et il rayonnait aux yeux d'Harry. Ron le trouvait juste « normal ».

Dès qu'il fut assez près, Harry posa ses lèvres sur la joue blanche de son petit ami. Draco ferma très brièvement les yeux et se laissa faire. Harry était étonnamment touchant à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait de cette façon. Comme s'il lui transmettait un message. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait à quiconque pour rien au monde. En retour, Draco déposa un baiser sur le front d'Harry, plus à sa hauteur et à la préférence d'Harry. Chacun avait ses petites manies. Même si l'autre ne comprenait pas toujours, ils essayaient de faire selon les préférences de chacun.

« Tu devrais arrêter avec les sucreries, fit remarquer Harry à son petit ami en voyant le bâton de sucette qui dépassait de sa bouche.

- Tu parles, tu es juste jaloux ! Je sais ce que tu veux vraiment », répondit Draco avec un sourire amusé.

Il attrapa le bâton de sa sucette et la tira de sa bouche. C'était une de ces sucettes qui se vendaient par centaines à la période de la Saint Valentin. Elle était rouge et en forme de cœur et sentait bon la fraise. Le blond la posa ensuite sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Harry ouvrit la bouche et garda la sucette.

« Pas mal, commenta-t-il, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

- C'est dégoûtant, grimaça Ron après les avoir observés échanger la sucette.

- Franchement, Ron, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de dégoûtant, soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis d'accord avec Ron, vous échangez toutes sortes de microbes, ce n'est pas très hygiénique, fit remarquer Hermione, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour bien affirmer sa désapprobation.

- Je vais te montrer comment on échange des microbes, Granger », intervint Draco, une expression moqueuse résolument inscrite sur son visage.

Il s'approcha de Harry, attrapa et tira à nouveau la sucette. Il la garda dans la main et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Harry. Il sentit alors Harry passer ses propres bras dans son dos et autour de sa taille. Il adorait vraiment être dans cette position. Avec Harry il se sentait toujours protégé de tout. Il approcha alors ses lèvres de celles d'Harry et après quelques secondes à simplement échanger leur souffle, il les fit se rejoindre. Ils avaient les lèvres sucrées et c'était encore plus délicieux que d'habitude.

Mais à la grande horreur de Ron et Hermione, ils ouvrirent les lèvres et passèrent leur langue dans la bouche de l'autre. Statufiés, ils observèrent Draco passer sa main libre dans les cheveux d'Harry qui laissa échapper un gémissement tout en continuant à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ils se serrèrent davantage l'un contre l'autre pendant ce qu'il leur sembla de très longues secondes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent, essoufflés mais les yeux brillants et les lèvres humides. Ils posèrent leur front contre celui de l'autre et restèrent un instant ainsi, le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

Hermione reprit ses esprits la première et se hâta de vérifier que personne dans le couloir de l'école n'avait pu surprendre la scène. Ne remarquant personne en vue, elle soupira de soulagement et se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami, toujours dans les bras de son petit ami.

« Harry ! C'est totalement indécent ! Tu devrais avoir honte de faire ce genre de chose ! Et surtout en public ! Imagine si quelqu'un vous avait vu ! S'insurgea la sorcière, totalement outrée.

- Je suis désolé, Hermione, s'excusa Harry. Draco voulait juste te provoquer.

- Et te montrer que me piquer ma sucette ne pouvait pas faire pire que nous embrasser, continua Draco. Je ne vois franchement pas ce qu'il y a de dérangeant à partager une sucette. Tu ne l'as jamais fait avec tes frères et sœur, Weasley ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais nous étions des enfants. Et de la même famille. C'est totalement différent, contredit Ron. Tu manques vraiment d'éducation, Malfoy. Ça ne se fait pas d'embrasser quelqu'un de cette façon, tu devrais avoir honte de toi et de ton comportement ! »

Harry soupira lourdement après avoir entendu ces remontrances et les phrases toutes faites que tout le monde ressortait à chaque fois qu'un couple dépassait légèrement les limites. Le monde sorcier était vraiment prude. Il n'était acceptable que de se tenir la main et de s'embrasser sur la joue, dans l'école comme en public dans le monde extérieur. Un baiser sur la bouche n'était correct que pour des couples mariés ou, à la rigueur, fiancés, pour les plus tolérants. Il était totalement incorrect de franchir ces limites.

Cela avait beaucoup surpris Harry. Même s'il n'avait pas eu la meilleure expérience du monde chez les moldus, les Dursley n'étant pas vraiment une famille des plus aimantes, il avait vécu dix ans à l'écart de la magie. De plus, il avait passé tous ses étés coupé des sorciers depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Malgré les corvées qu'on lui donnait à faire, il avait un peu regardé la télévision et lu des livres moldus (sa tante adorait les livres à l'eau de rose, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait avant qu'il ne lui en subtilise un et le lise avant de mourir d'ennui enfermé dans sa chambre : les scènes intimes étaient incroyablement détaillées). Même si la plupart des scènes « grand public » n'étaient pas érotiques, les baisers et les scènes de sexe étaient suggérés ou montrés brièvement.

Lorsque Ron et Hermione avaient commencé à sortir ensemble après la fin de la guerre presque un an auparavant, il avait été surpris de ne pas les voir s'embrasser plus que sur la joue ou le front. Pourtant, il passait tout son temps, ou presque, avec eux. Et même en privé ils étaient aussi chastes.

En observant autour de lui, il avait cherché et remarqué que tous les amoureux du château étaient aussi peu démonstratifs que ses meilleurs amis.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Draco, il lui avait demandé si c'était à cause d'une règle de l'école dont il n'aurait pas connaissance ou si c'était normal dans le monde magique.

Et effectivement, cela faisait partie des coutumes des sorciers. On ne montrait pas son affection autrement que de la façon qu'il avait observée. Il y avait des règles bien établies.

Par exemple, le premier baiser sur la bouche n'était autorisé que le jour du mariage, après la permission de l'officier. Évidemment, ces règles n'étaient pas toujours suivies, mais les transgressions se faisaient à l'abri des regards. Et il était de coutume de n'avoir de relation sexuelle qu'au moment du voyage de noces, qui chez les sorciers se faisait à la date du premier anniversaire de mariage.

Et évidemment les mains ne se posaient pas ailleurs que sur les parties du corps découvertes par les vêtements.

Harry avait été grandement surpris de toutes ses coutumes. Lui qui ne s'était jamais posé de vraies questions sur les relations amoureuses avant ses dix-huit ans, on ne pouvait guère compter Cho ou Ginny comme des relations amoureuses, était tombé des nues lorsque Draco lui avait expliqué tout cela.

La guerre lui avait donné envie de vivre et de profiter de tous les instants. Et même s'il ne sentait alors pas prêt à avoir des relations sexuelles, il n'avait pas pensé que simplement s'embrasser pouvait être un problème. Heureusement pour lui, Draco lui avait avoué ressentir la même chose, malgré son éducation sorcière très stricte. La guerre lui avait fait beaucoup de mal et il voulait profiter de toutes les émotions positives possibles, sans obéir bêtement à des coutumes d'un autre âge. Voldemort avait bien démontré quelles pouvaient être les conséquences d'empêcher l'évolution des mœurs, Draco en avait été témoin de trop près à son goût.

Ils avaient donc pu vivre une relation « normale », au sens où Harry l'entendait. Il avait guidé Draco sur cette voie et chacun d'eux en était comblé. Bien entendu, tout cela s'était fait dans l'intimité d'anciens appartements oubliés dans les recoins de l'école.

En public, ils avaient respecté les us des sorciers. C'était même très agréable, parfois, cette douceur d'un baiser sur la joue et aucun d'eux ne s'en privait. C'est très agréable, quand on n'était pas frustré…

Par conséquent, pour Ron et Hermione, la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister était hautement choquante. C'était comme si Harry et Draco avaient eu une relation sexuelle sous leurs yeux. Quelle horreur, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry en arrivait même à se demander s'ils étaient au courant de la « mécanique de base » des relations sexuelles.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione », s'excusa Harry en prenant un air repentant très convainquant.

La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était que sa meilleure amie lui fasse la leçon sur son manque de convenance et de retenue. Il se détacha de Draco avec douceur et posa un baiser sur sa joue pâle.

« Je vais poser mes affaires dans mon dortoir et je te rejoins ici aussi vite que possible ! » lui dit Harry avant de s'éloigner en courant vers les escaliers les plus proches.

Draco le regarda s'éloigner en souriant, remettant distraitement sa sucette dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'il fut hors de sa vue, il retira son sourire stupide de son visage et se tourna vers les deux Gryffondor qui le regardaient bizarrement.

« Quoi ? fit-il.

- Rien, répondit Hermione. C'est juste qu'on se demande ce qu'il peut bien te trouver. Et je me demande si c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit avec toi : la scène à laquelle nous venons d'assister nous le prouve bien. Je commence à penser que tu l'entraînes sur une mauvaise pente.

- Voyons, Granger, ce n'est pas pour un baiser un peu trop enthousiaste que ça fait de nous des criminels, soupira Draco, exaspéré par la sorcière. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais embrassé Weasley ! »

En voyant l'air déterminé d'Hermione et l'expression dépitée de Ron, il en conclut que non. Hermione avait parfaitement intégré les règles de vie du monde sorcier, bien que les nécessités de la guerre l'aient obligée à transgresser quelques fois les lois. Une fois le calme revenu dans le monde magique, elle était redevenue aussi rigide qu'en première année concernant les règles à respecter. Et Ronald n'avait pas l'air de trouver cela très à son goût, il pouvait d'ailleurs très bien le comprendre. Il se rendait compte qu'Harry était vraiment parfait pour lui.

Sous le regard dégoûté et un tantinet envieux de Weasley et celui réprobateur et plein de reproches de Granger, Draco Malfoy trouva le temps long avant que son petit ami ne surgisse en courant du couloir, totalement essoufflé et ébouriffé.

Il atterrit dans les bras de son petit ami qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas sous le choc. Il ne put également pas s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau sur le front. Harry attrapa sa main et le tira vers la sortie, sous les regards pesants de Ron et Hermione.

« Où est-ce que vous allez, comme ça ? Les arrêta Hermione suspicieusement.

- Près du lac, pourquoi ? répondit Harry.

- Pour rien. »

Mais Hermione n'avait pas l'air convaincue par ses paroles et fronça les sourcils en direction du couple. Mais Draco préféra couper court à toute tentative de sa part de leur faire la leçon ou de les retenir, voire pire : tenter de les accompagner. Il resserra la main d'Harry et les entraîna rapidement vers les escaliers du château.

Une fois devant la grande porte, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et embrassa la main de Harry qu'il tenait toujours. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment, le temps de reprendre leur souffle après la peur qu'Hermione leur avait faite.

« Elle est coriace ta copine ! Franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle essaie toujours de se mêler de la vie des autres et de leur imposer ses jugements ! Ronchonna Draco.

- Je sais. Elle est plus intelligente que la moyenne et elle le sait. Et comme tout le monde lui donne très souvent raison, elle a tendance à croire qu'elle a toujours juste. Elle n'a pas de mauvaises intentions, elle pense bien faire, expliqua Harry pour défendre sa meilleure amie, bien qu'elle ait tendance à vraiment lui porter sur les nerfs parfois, surtout quand elle essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez à propos de sa relation avec Draco.

- Et bien, moi, je trouve qu'elle se prend d'un peu trop haut ! Fit Draco d'un ton buté.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Se moqua Harry. Le grand Draco Malfoy qui daigne se « mêler à la populace de l'école pour remonter le niveau de style » pendant les repas !

- D'accord, peut-être que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour juger là-dessus, concéda Draco. Mais elle, elle devient de pire en pire. Bon, assez parlé de cette mégère ! Allons plutôt nous « promener » ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et suivit son petit ami dans le parc de l'école sans lâcher sa main. À leur plus grand plaisir et malgré l'éclaircie entre les averses du printemps, ils ne croisèrent pas d'autres couples dans les jardins, ni âme qui vive d'ailleurs. Pas même un fantôme. Le parc était désert et c'était au mieux.

Après une quinzaine de minutes de marche tranquille, main dans la main, ils parvinrent à l'extrémité du lac la plus proche du château. Après un autre quart d'heure sur la rive la plus éloignée de l'école, ils parvinrent à proximité d'un bosquet d'arbres touffus. C'était un mélange de conifères et de feuillus, ce qui faisait qu'il restait opaque à tous les regards même en plein hiver.

Ils se faufilèrent, Harry en tête puisqu'il avait le meilleur sens de l'orientation, entre deux arbres pour rejoindre le cœur du bouquet d'arbre. Mais la magie s'était mêlée à ce bosquet et une fois à l'intérieur, on se retrouvait dans une petite forêt, différente à chaque fois qu'on y venait. Il n'y avait qu'Harry qui parvenait à coup sûr à retrouver son chemin, Draco se perdait une fois sur deux.

Harry repéra le seul orme du petit bois, il s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'écorce rugueuse. Il ferma les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de penser combien cet arbre était symbolique, à cet endroit précis. Il avait récemment appris, par Hermione qui semblait convaincue que la symbolique des arbres était essentielle à la fabrication des potions, que c'était l'arbre du dieu grec Oneiros : dieu des songes et de la nuit, et fils du dieu Hypnos, le dieu du sommeil.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand Draco posa sa main sur la sienne, leur autre main toujours liée à celle de l'autre. Harry fit migrer sa main au-dessus d'une très discrète encoche dans l'écorce et appuya. Les branches du côté droit de l'arbre formèrent une demi-arche qui rejoignit les branches de l'arbre d'à côté. L'arcade ainsi formée se troubla avant de laisser apparaitre un couloir de pierres éclairé par des torches enflammées et décoré de tapisseries représentant des scènes d'amour.

Plus ou moins chastes d'ailleurs, les scènes.

Un épais tapis rouge recouvrait le sol au centre du couloir pour mener jusqu'à une immense double porte de bois d'orme, gravée de scènes bucoliques comme c'était la mode au Moyen-âge dans le monde sorcier.

Draco tendit le bras pour déverrouiller la porte, Harry n'avait toujours pas la technique pour ça alors que Draco vivait dans un très vieux manoir rempli de portes munies de ces vieux mécanismes capricieux. En passant le seuil, Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que le portail s'était bien refermé derrière eux.

La pièce devant eux n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi grande et le lit au milieu avait l'air aussi confortable, recouvert de draps bleu nuit très tentants. Il était à l'image de la salle : immense. Tout était très chaleureux : les murs de pierre étaient recouverts de tapisseries représentant toutes sortes de choses allant des fleurs aux dieux mythologiques en passant par des natures mortes très appétissantes (surtout le bol de crème fouettée tout près d'un plateau de fraises) les meubles étaient en bois clair et recouverts de bibelots à l'ancienne. C'était un peu démodé mais l'endroit possédait tout de même un charme particulier, inexplicable.

« Alors, chéri ? Fit Draco d'une voix suggestive en s'asseyant très lentement sur le bord du lit. Tu es motivé, j'espère ? »

Il pencha la tête en arrière et fit glisser sa main sur sa gorge et sa poitrine, pour taquiner Harry comme il aimait si bien le faire. Et comme Harry adorait qu'il le fasse. Draco qui, en public, se montrait si bien élevé (exception faite de la scène quelques minutes plus tôt devant Ron et Hermione) était en privé plutôt aguicheur. C'était à la fois tellement différent de ce qu'il était habituellement et tellement en phase avec son caractère qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir à chaque provocation.

Harry vérifia que la porte était bien verrouillée et traversa doucement la pièce pour s'approcher de Draco. Puis brusquement il le poussa sur le lit. Il grimpa sur le lit, un lit très haut comme on n'en faisait plus, et passa ses genoux de chaque côté du corps de son petit ami. Celui-ci leva les bras et les passa autour du cou du brun et le tira vivement vers lui pour l'embrasser.

C'était un baiser comme on ne pouvait pas en faire sans être mal jugé dans le monde sorcier, un baiser sur la bouche, avec la langue et de nombreux soupirs, presque des gémissements, qui auraient outré Hermione.

Harry avait posé ses avant-bras à côté de la tête du blond, et ainsi stabilisé il l'embrassa plus passionnément encore avant de poser ses lèvres plus bas, le long du cou de son petit ami qui était très sensible à cet endroit. Il le baisa tendrement, le léchant parfois, mais toujours avec douceur. Il savait que plus il était doux plus il excitait Draco qui ne savait pas résister. Il sourit en l'entendant gémir franchement son plaisir et l'encourager à continuer.

« Oui, juste là ! Encore, Harry… Tu fais ça tellement bien…, soupira-t-il en tournant la tête au fur et à mesure de la progression d'Harry sous sa mâchoire.

Ils pouvaient faire durer ce jeu pendant de très longues minutes. Draco adorait qu'on stimule cette partie de son corps de cette façon et Harry adorait lui faire subir cette douce torture, et souvent il s'amusait à faire supplier son petit ami pour qu'il continue encore et encore à lui faire ressentir ce bien-être dont aucun des deux ne se lassait.

Cependant, malgré les protestations de Draco, il défit le lacet qui fermait l'encolure de sa robe de sorcier et quitta son cou pour aller embrasser le haut de sa poitrine musclée par les exercices de Quidditch.

L'esprit à nouveau un peu plus clair depuis qu'Harry avait délaissé sa gorge, Draco décida qu'il ne voulait pas être le seul à s'amuser. Il agrippa l'épaule du brun et les fit rouler plusieurs fois sur le lit, parvenant à inverser leur position. Harry se retrouva allongé sur le dos sur l'édredon moelleux et Draco étendu sur lui pour bloquer ses mouvements.

Pour l'empêcher de protester, Harry protestait toujours quand Draco faisait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas décidé dans leurs moments intimes, Draco fit glisser une de ses mains jusqu'à sa taille. C'était le petit faible d'Harry : il adorait quand son petit ami passait ses bras autour de sa taille, c'était viscéral. Le brun ferma les yeux, pencha un peu la tête en arrière et se laissa aller.

Draco en profita pour sortir sa baguette magique de sa poche et retira magiquement par un dérivé du sortilège de Transfert tous leurs vêtements embarrassants : les chaussures et chaussettes, la cape qu'ils avaient jetée rapidement sur ses épaules pour se protéger du vent frais et dégrafa la fermeture magique de leurs robes d'uniforme.

Une fois les boutons de sa robe visibles, il se fit un plaisir de les retirer de leur boutonnière à la main. Pendant ces délicieuses secondes, il caressa et embrassa les endroits qu'il découvrait du tissu noir : la poitrine, l'abdomen puis toute la longueur de la cuisse et de la jambe jusqu'à la cheville. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer, il se demandait même comment on pourrait résister à être déshabillé de cette façon si sensuelle et si taquine, si… Draco.

Une fois parvenu à ses pieds, Draco s'agenouilla et contempla Harry qui respirait bruyamment, appuyé sur les coudes, et qui le fixait lourdement. Et soudain, chaque pan de la robe dans une main, il les écarta énergiquement afin de révéler le corps presque nu de son petit ami.

Le désir le submergea brusquement à cette vue. Bien que plutôt petit, Harry était bien proportionné, plus aussi maigre qu'avant et suffisamment musclé par ses péripéties passées contre les mages noirs, et les élèves de Serpentard perchés sur des balais, pour attirer très avantageusement les regards.

Draco songea alors que c'était parfois une bonne chose que les sorciers soient aussi prudes et coincés, parce qu'ainsi il était le seul à profiter de cette façon du corps d'Harry. Qui aurait pu se douter huit ans auparavant que le petit garçon malingre deviendrait un jeune homme aussi agréable à regarder ? Pas Draco en tout cas. Mais la surprise était des plus séduisantes et il ne changerait les choses pour rien au monde.

Mais Harry se lassa rapidement du manque d'action de son petit ami. Et ce regard étrange posé sur lui était à la fois étrange et excitant. D'ailleurs cela se fit ressentir au niveau du seul vêtement qu'il lui restait : son boxer qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination quant à son état d'excitation, ce qui fit lever un sourcil coquin à Draco.

« Embrasse-moi », souffla Harry en réponse.

Draco ne se fit pas prier et se pencha au-dessus de son petit ami pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Immédiatement, Harry entrouvrit la bouche et fit passer sa langue dans celle de son partenaire. Avant de se perdre dans les sensations, Harry retira ses bras des manches de sa robe et la jeta sur le sol avant de faire passer ses mains sur la nuque de l'autre pour le maintenir fermement en place. Pas question de faire cesser ce baiser bien plus que délicieux. Excitant, chaud. Torride.

Sous la pression des mains d'Harry, Draco s'allongea de tout son long sur son petit ami, en appui sur ses avant-bras, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Il y avait vraiment des choses contre lesquelles on ne pouvait pas lutter contre lesquelles on ne _voulait_ pas lutter.

Finalement, Harry repoussa l'autre sorcier et attrapa le col de sa robe de sorcier des deux mains. Draco avait retiré le sort qui fermait son vêtement en même temps que pour la robe d'Harry qu'il s'était empressé de lui retirer. Aussi, ce fut très facile pour Harry de tirer brusquement sur les deux pans et d'ouvrir le vêtement en déclipsant les boutons pression que Draco avait fait coudre sur ses robes à cause de la façon brutale qu'avait son amant de détacher sa robe. Il se hâta de lui retirer rapidement l'étoffe et en profita pour baisser également le sous-vêtement : un boxer également (ce vêtement moldu était des plus pratiques et agréable à regarder sur son petit ami, aussi Draco n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre de remplacer les repoussants sous-vêtements sorciers par ces dessous moldus).

Draco s'écarta le temps de retirer les manches de sa robe, la balança par-dessus son épaule et fit de même avec son boxer. Il se précipita ensuite à nouveau sur son petit ami qui l'avait regardé faire avec gourmandise : il n'y avait rien de plus excitant à observer que Draco perdre son légendaire contrôle de lui-même et sa bonne éducation.

Ce baiser fut paradoxalement moins passionné que le précédent mais tout aussi agréable pour les deux parties. Ils adoraient s'embrasser. Il leur arrivait souvent de passer des soirées à seulement s'embrasser alors qu'ils pourraient faire d'autres choses plus charnelles. Il leur était même arrivé une fois de faire l'amour sans cesser de s'embrasser, et Harry ne savait toujours pas s'ils avaient joui à cause du sexe ou à cause de leurs baisers.

Mais Draco semblait d'humeur à taquiner son petit ami. Il quitta sa bouche et alla poser ses lèvres sur son cou, comme Harry le lui avait fait plus tôt. Mais puisqu'Harry n'était pas aussi sensible que lui à cette partie du corps, il passa rapidement aux clavicules et à la poitrine. Là où Harry était beaucoup plus réceptif. Il caressa très lentement de sa main le pectoral musclé qu'il ne stimulait pas avec sa bouche. Le blond cessa rapidement les baisers qu'il déposait et lécha franchement la peau salée de son partenaire. Plus il descendait bas et plus Harry gémissait, anticipant ce qu'allait faire Draco. Et plus il imaginait ce que lui ferait son amant, plus il se couvrait de sueur et plus Draco paraissait gourmand.

Après l'avoir fait languir de longues, très longues secondes pour Harry, il se décida enfin à lécher et aspirer le mamelon brun qu'il avait frotté contre son nez au cours de ses taquineries. À ce moment, les mains d'Harry se crispèrent dans les cheveux de Draco, il lâcha en même temps un grognement et se cambra légèrement de plaisir, pour mieux accentuer la caresse et le plaisir qu'elle apportait.

Quand Draco estima qu'il avait suffisamment malmené le téton, il se décala sur le corps de son petit ami et s'attaqua à son jumeau de la même façon, bien qu'un peu moins tortueusement puisque la main d'Harry agrippée à ses cheveux lui intimait de le stimuler plus franchement.

Quand il eut bien enduit de salive les deux tétons, il se releva légèrement, appuyé sur ses deux mains posées sur le sternum du brun, essoufflé et moite.

« Je veux que tu continues, Draco…

- Je préfèrerais plutôt que… coupa le blond.

- Laisse-moi finir, l'interrompit Harry à son tour. Je veux que tu continues ce que tu faisais, mais plus bas.

- Plus bas ? Tu veux que…

- Je veux que tu me suces ! Ordonna le Gryffondor d'une voix plus grave qu'habituellement qui donna des frissons de désir au blond.

- Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait ça, fit remarquer Draco.

- Est-ce une raison pour ne pas le refaire ? Demanda Harry en levant un sourcil interrogateur, une mimique qu'il avait prise à son petit ami.

- Bien sûr que non, c'était juste pour le signaler. Mais je vais te montrer que je n'ai pas oublié comment te faire prendre ton pied », nargua-t-il d'un ton provoquant.

Sans se faire prier davantage, il glissa le long du corps de son petit ami, caressa sensuellement ses cuisses nues et alla taquiner son sexe encore prisonnier du sous-vêtement. Langoureusement et le visage plein de défi, il posa sa bouche entrouverte contre lui, soufflant de l'air chaud qui se répandit à travers le tissu et fit gémir lourdement Harry. Il recommença plusieurs fois puis, sous les commandes d'Harry (les supplications dirait Draco), il attrapa sa baguette magique et retira le sous-vêtement gênant. Harry soupira de soulagement lorsque la pression exercée sur sa verge disparut. Et à sa plus grande satisfaction, Draco ne se fit pas prier pour poser ses lèvres dessus.

Il commença doucement, à la fois pour embêter Harry et à la fois pour se souvenir des sensations pour faire une fellation tellement parfaite qu'il le supplierait le lendemain de recommencer, et le surlendemain également et tous les jours suivants.

Il posa ses lèvres sur la base du pénis devant lui et plaça plusieurs séries de baisers sur toute la longueur. Finalement, il plaça sa langue sur le gland et lécha très lentement pour taquiner Harry qui s'était appuyé sur ses coudes pour le regarder faire. Draco leva lentement les yeux vers lui, lui fit un clin d'œil aguichant puis baissa à nouveau les yeux sur l'organe devant lui. Il entendait sa respiration lourde et, lorsqu'il commença à faire migrer ses coups de langue sur la longueur de sa verge, le bruit de sa respiration se transforma en soupirs de plaisir. Le blond prit un malin plaisir à rendre la totalité du pénis contre sa bouche totalement recouvert de salive.

Une fois fait, il commença à faire pénétrer la verge d'Harry dans sa bouche. Il suçota un peu puis remonta avant de recommencer ce va-et-vient superficiel plusieurs fois, plongé dans le regard de son amant. Les yeux d'Harry brillaient de désir et de plaisir, leur couleur émeraude toujours plus intense pendant l'amour. Draco adorait observer ce changement de couleur dans le regard de son amant et se dire que c'était son œuvre.

Une fois qu'il l'eut bien fait languir, la main qui alla se crisper dans ses cheveux blonds et appuyer légèrement sur sa tête était très parlante, Draco se décida à faire entrer le sexe d'Harry plus loin dans sa bouche.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plus en plus lourdement au fur et à mesure de la pénétration de son pénis dans la bouche exquise de son amant. La sensation de ses mains qui caressaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses pâles était délicieuse et le faisait frissonner quand Draco passait sur les tendons de ses muscles contractés par le plaisir que lui offrait le Serpentard.

La sensation fut d'autant plus délicieuse et déroutante que Draco fit glisser de plus en plus rapidement son sexe dans sa bouche tout en maintenant un rythme de caresse très lent sur ses cuisses. Et voir Draco avec son pénis dans sa ravissante bouche devenue rouge ajoutait au spectacle. Il était très beau d'ordinaire, personne ne pouvait le nier, même Harry et Ron du temps où ils détestaient le blond ne pouvaient pas dire franchement qu'il n'était pas beau.

Mais dans ces conditions particulières, il dégageait quelque chose de plus, un magnétisme qui rendait Harry totalement fou. Ou peut-être simplement des phéromones qui faisaient réagir le corps d'Harry en conséquence.

Lorsque Draco sentit les cuisses se contracter de plus en plus et Harry peiner à se soutenir sur ses coudes, il comprit qu'Harry était proche du point de non-retour.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu décider s'il allait exaucer le désir d'Harry ou le laisser mariner un peu avant, celui-ci l'attrapa par la nuque, l'écarta de son sexe et le tira vers son visage.

Alors que Draco pensait qu'il allait l'embrasser, il l'attira contre lui et l'enlaça. La position aurait pu être romantique si ce n'était la présence de leurs érections en très grande forme. Surtout celle d'Harry qui était presque au maximum et recouverte de salive en train de sécher.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'Harry retrouve un certain contrôle sur lui-même et sur sa respiration erratique et qu'il laisse Draco se déplacer à sa guise.

« Alors, j'ai perdu la main, ou pas ? demanda Draco en s'écartant légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je dois bien avouer que ta bouche et ta langue sont toujours aussi douées pour ça, confessa Harry en caressant du pouce la joue de son petit ami. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'inquiétudes à ce sujet.

- Merci, chéri, grimaça Draco. Même si je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

- Tu dois le prendre bien. C'était un compliment. Mais si tu veux, je peux essayer de me faire pardonner de t'avoir si vivement offensé, Seigneur Draco, se moqua Harry d'un ton malgré tout très intéressé.

- Et comment, exactement ? interrogea Draco, intrigué.

- Et bien, je sais qu'il y a une position qui te fait _très_ envie… Alors je pense que nous pourrions peut-être la tester maintenant, termina-t-il sur un ton des plus suggestifs.

- Quelle position ? » Demanda Draco, impatient.

Il était totalement captivé par les paroles d'Harry, il avait une voix tellement excitante pendant leurs petits jeux intimes qu'il ne pouvait que se laisser guider par Harry et les envies qu'il provoquait en lui, un peu trop facilement à son goût, parfois.

« Tu te souviens de notre cours sur le transfert d'image entre deux esprits ? Pendant que nous nous exercions tous les deux, j'ai entrevu une image, qui provenait d'un de tes rêves je pense. Et j'avoue que ça m'a donné assez envie. Tu vois de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour t'y mettre ? S'impatienta Draco, qui semblait avoir deviné de quoi parlait son petit ami. »

Harry roula par-dessus Draco et tendit le bras vers un tiroir intégré dans la tête de lit. Il attrapa un petit récipient de porcelaine blanche peinte de motifs bleus qui semblaient abstraits au premier regard mais qui représentaient en fait des silhouettes en plein acte charnel. Mais aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de l'observer. Il retira le couvercle et plongea ses doigts dans le lubrifiant qui semblait se renouveler indéfiniment dans cette chambre magique.

Il en enduisit les doigts de Draco, s'assit à califourchon sur son ventre et dirigea les doigts du blond vers le bas de son dos avant d'appuyer ses mains sur la poitrine musclée de Draco pour stabiliser sa position.

« Tu veux vraiment faire l'amour comme ça ? Demanda Draco, incertain.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Interrogea Harry qui eut soudainement peur de s'être totalement trompé sur les envies de son petit ami.

- C'est juste que tu n'as jamais tenté cette position, alors si tu n'en as pas envie…

- Draco, coupa le Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne l'a jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant que je n'en ai pas envie. À chaque fois que nous étions ici, cette position ne m'est pas venue à l'esprit mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne me tente pas. D'ailleurs ça me tente beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien, ça fait plusieurs nuits que je rêve à propos de ce qu'on va faire dans quelques minutes. Tu t'inquiètes un peu trop Draco, détends-toi. J'adore le sexe, alors ne te tourmente pas à ce sujet pour moi, s'il te plait. D'accord ?

- D'accord. Cette position te plaît aussi. Mais tu veux vraiment être dessus ? Quand tu as proposé cette position, je pensais que ce serait l'inverse.

- Et bien, c'est ton rêve, non ? Je veux réaliser cette envie pour toi. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas souvent celui qui est pénétré que je n'aime pas ça. J'ai très envie de toi. Alors, s'il te plait, veux-tu bien mettre tes doigts dans mon cul ? »

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et posa l'un de ses doigts contre l'intimité de son partenaire. Il déposa un peu de gel autour de l'anneau puis fit lentement entrer son doigt à l'intérieur. Harry se tendit légèrement et se releva un peu par réflexe, mais il reprit le contrôle de son corps et se rassit sur Draco. Il se pencha en avant pour que Draco ait plus de facilité à exécuter sa tâche. Celui-ci faisait entrer et sortir son doigt de l'anus d'Harry, allant un peu plus loin à chaque fois pour l'habituer à la sensation.

Finalement, Harry accepta totalement l'intrusion et savoura les sensations sans pouvoir s'empêcher de gémir et de laisser son corps accompagner les mouvements de Draco.

Quand Harry eut apprécié et encouragé bruyamment pendant quelques instants les va-et-vient de Draco, celui-ci ajouta un deuxième doigt. Surpris, Harry cessa ses mouvements de bassin et laissa Draco reprendre le contrôle de la pénétration.

Draco savait qu'un doigt était assez facile à accepter mais que les suivants étaient plus difficiles, surtout pour Harry qui, contrairement à lui, n'avait pas l'habitude d'être pénétré. Aussi, il fit migrer son autre main vers les zones érogènes d'Harry, pour le détendre et lui faire ainsi relâcher ses muscles anaux, ce qui limiterait la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Cela fonctionna un peu puisqu'il finit par décontracter ses muscles et que Draco parvenait à faire bouger ses doigts avec plus de facilité à l'intérieur de son corps. Harry se força à reprendre ses mouvements de bassin. Ce fut un peu douloureux au début mais après quelques secondes, il ressentit à nouveau les sensations agréables qu'il avait ressenties lorsqu'il n'y a avait qu'un seul doigt en lui.

Mais rapidement également, il éprouva à nouveau la sensation d'inconfort et de douleur lorsque Draco fit entrer un troisième doigt en lui sans lui laisser le temps d'apprécier la sensation.

Il endura la douleur du mieux qu'il put mais ses muscles étaient un peu trop étirés pour que cela soit facile. Il avait l'habitude de la douleur, mais s'il lui avait été assez facile d'oublier la douleur physique pendant la guerre, cette douleur-là était trop intime pour que cela soit aussi aisé.

Draco cessa tous ses mouvements pour laisser à Harry le temps de s'habituer. Puis, lentement, il remit en mouvement sa main qui stimulait ses zones sensibles. Voyant que ça ne le détendait pas vraiment, il fit descendre sa main jusqu'à sa verge et masturba lentement Harry. Ce dernier fit son possible pour se concentrer uniquement sur cette sensation pour essayer d'oublier son anus inconfortablement étiré. Petit à petit, au fur et à mesure qu'il se relaxait, il sentit la pression dans son intimité se faire moins forte.

Lorsque la tension contre ses doigts se relâcha, Draco recommença à faire bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur. Il ne fit que des petits mouvements pour commencer qui firent se contracter à nouveau Harry, bien qu'il se détendît par la suite.

Quand Harry supporta mieux les entrées et sorties superficielles des doigts de Draco, celui-ci augmenta l'amplitude et la fréquence de ses mouvements. Harry apprécia beaucoup les considérations de Draco. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était difficile de s'habituer à être pénétré.

Une fois Harry suffisamment habitué pour accompagner du bassin les mouvements de Draco, le blond se releva de façon à se retrouver en position assise, Harry assis sur lui, torse contre torse. Sans interrompre ses mouvements dans l'intimité d'Harry et profitant que celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, il tendit le bras et plongea ses doigts dans le pot de lubrifiant qui avait été reposé sur l'étagère à côté du lit. Il ramena son bras vers Harry, le passant derrière lui pour pouvoir recouvrir son pénis de lubrifiant.

Il fit cesser les mouvements d'Harry en l'attrapant par une hanche. Il retira ses doigts de son intimité et posa sa main sur son autre hanche. Comprenant ce que faisait Draco, il se laissa faire et permit à Draco de guider son sexe en lui.

La sensation étrange de vide qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Draco avait retiré ses doigts fut remplacée par celle du sexe de Draco entrant en lui. Il fut soulagé de ne pas ressentir de douleur trop intense. Draco l'avait bien préparé. Ses mains, qui étaient passées de la poitrine de Draco jusqu'à sa nuque lorsqu'il s'était relevé, allèrent se poser sur ses épaules pour le pousser à se rallonger.

Une fois son petit ami dans la position qu'il voulait, Harry se focalisa sur le pénis de Draco qu'il continua de faire entrer en lui. Draco posa ses mains sur ses cuisses blanches et serra pour se contenir, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait envie de Harry de cette façon… Et c'était tellement bon de sentir les chairs d'Harry envelopper petit à petit son membre.

Une fois qu'il eut fait entrer totalement le sexe de son petit ami en lui, Harry s'assit confortablement sur lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Les pupilles des yeux de Draco étaient dilatées au maximum et il le regardait avec tellement de désir dans les yeux qu'Harry en frissonna.

« Quand je pense que tous les autres élèves passent à côté de moments comme celui-là ! Soupira Harry d'un ton quelque peu moqueur.

- Peut-être que certains font comme nous. À mon avis, ceux qui ont des origines moldues ne se privent pas, comme toi. Sauf Granger, répondit le blond, narquois.

- Imagine la tête d'Hermione si elle savait ce que nous faisions ! s'exclama le brun avec un sourire ravi.

- Oh, je vois, souffla Draco. Ça t'excite de penser qu'elle croit que nous faisons une innocente promenade romantique autour du lac alors qu'en fait tu es en train de m'offrir sur un plateau d'argent un de mes fantasmes de la façon la plus chaude que je puisse imaginer.

- Tu as raison, j'adore ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais penser qu'elle est si prude alors que j'ai ta queue dans mon cul, ça me donne encore plus envie de faire l'amour avec toi ! »

Pour toute réponse, Draco donna un coup de hanche vers le haut qui fit glapir Harry quand il sentit le sexe de son petit ami bouger en lui. Il continua le mouvement de son partenaire en levant le bassin pour faire sortir le pénis de Draco avant de se baisser à nouveau. Celui-ci serra davantage ses cuisses et ferma les yeux.

En regardant le blond perdre peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même, Harry se fit la réflexion que ça ne l'étonnait pas de lui. Ça l'excitait toujours beaucoup quand Harry parlait vulgairement.

Malicieux, il décida de taquiner un peu Draco en lui soufflant des mots cochons et des expressions vulgaires qui provoquèrent chez le blond de nombreux gémissements et une augmentation du rythme de ses coups de hanches.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale allumeur, Potter !

- Voyons, chéri, railla Harry tant qu'il le pouvait encore avant de perdre totalement son self-control. Ne m'appelle pas par mon nom de famille. Ta bite est à un endroit qui nous autorise un peu plus de familiarité !

- Espèce de provocateur ! » Souffla difficilement Draco.

Harry ne répondit rien, il savait qu'il adorait provoquer Draco. Il se contenta d'écouter son corps et de suivre ses envies. Il prit appui plus fermement sur le torse du blond, bien qu'il soit rendu glissant par la sueur, et augmenta la cadence de leur corps à corps. Il imposa son rythme. Surtout quand il parvint enfin à trouver l'angle parfait pour stimuler sa prostate. Il entendait leurs respirations se faire plus rapides et plus bruyantes. Il entendait Draco grogner de plaisir, voire crier. Le sexe de son amant frottait de plus en plus vite contre les parois de son intimité. Il sentait la poitrine de Draco se soulever plus fréquemment alors que sa respiration se faisait plus rapide.

Draco n'était pas vraiment bruyant pendant l'amour, mais cette fois il émettait des sons entre le cri et le gémissement qui excitaient encore plus Harry.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de faire une pause dans ses mouvements de hanche, les muscles douloureux. Draco, totalement libéré, le supplia de continuer.

« Harry, gémit-il. T'arrête pas… c'est tellement bon…

- Je sais, mais faut vraiment que je repose mes cuisses. Attends un peu », répondit-il, essoufflé.

Après quelques secondes, la fatigue musculaire se calma et se fit moins importante que le désir sexuel. Il reprit alors ses mouvements de va-et-vient sur le sexe de son amant, presque aussi cadencés que lorsqu'il s'était arrêté. Il se perdit à nouveau dans la sensation du sexe de Draco qui stimulait sa prostate et créait des frictions dans son intimité qui le menaient de plus en plus proche de la jouissance. Les caresses de Draco sur ces cuisses étaient un plus très agréable.

Mais quand il sentit que Draco ne serrait plus ses cuisses mais ses hanches pour augmenter son rythme, il sut que Draco était proche de jouir. Il en fut encore plus sûr lorsque celui-ci posa une de ses mains sur sa verge pour le masturber presque violemment.

« Putain, oui ! » Gémit le brun en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Il griffa le torse de Draco en éjaculant, le dos cambré et la tête toujours penchée. Son orgasme provoqua la contraction de ses muscles, en plus de griffer son petit ami, son anus se resserra et Draco ne put lutter contre la stimulation que cela provoquait sur sa verge. Il éjacula à son tour en laissant des marques sur les hanches de son partenaire.

Harry continua ses mouvements de haut en bas, prolongeant leur plaisir jusqu'à ce que son corps ne proteste trop et qu'il se laissa tomber sur Draco. Les yeux fermés et le front posé sur la poitrine brûlante de son amant, il écouta son cœur battre la chamade et profita de l'étreinte de celui-ci lorsqu'il remonta ses bras dans son dos.

Ils laissèrent ainsi filer les minutes. Finalement, Harry se décida à se coucher non plus sur Draco mais à côté de lui. Difficilement, le corps engourdi par l'exercice physique qu'il venait de fournir, il se redressa pour laisser sortir de son corps le pénis de Draco. Quand ce fut fait, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, couché sur le ventre, une main sous l'oreiller, l'autre sur le ventre moite de Draco.

Draco se tourna sur le côté, appuyé sur un coude et contempla son amant alangui. Il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux bruns humides, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, et la laissa continuer son chemin le long de la colonne vertébrale moite avant de remonter et de se poser sur l'omoplate. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres et sa joue sur l'épaule la plus proche et lui chuchota :

« Merci pour tout ça mon amour. Tu es vraiment surprenant, parfois. »

Harry pouvait sentir son sourire contre sa peau, il sourit à son tour dans l'oreiller et répondit à voix basse également.

« J'aime te surprendre. Tu t'ennuierais avec moi, sinon.

- Je me demande quand même ce qui t'a décidé à faire ça. Jusque-là tu n'aimais pas vraiment que je te pénètre. Enfin c'est pas que tu n'aimais pas, mais… s'embrouilla Draco.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, t'inquiète, coupa Harry. En fait, c'est juste que surprendre cette vision dans ton esprit m'a fait réaliser que je pouvais être pénétré et quand même contrôler un minimum la situation. Je déteste quand je ne peux rien diriger, expliqua-t-il. Enfin, tu me connais…

- Oui, je te connais et j'en connais les raisons. C'est pour cela que ça m'a surpris que tu veuilles que je te prenne, avoua Draco. Mais je dois dire que tu es plutôt doué pour ça. »

Harry ricana, Draco avait vraiment une façon étrange de faire des compliments. Mais au moins, il était toujours sincère avec lui. Et il était très compréhensif avec lui. Il savait qu'il commençait tout juste à se remettre des derniers évènements qui avaient agité le monde sorcier. En y réfléchissant, le blond était vraiment adorable quand on le connaissait.

« On recommencera, répondit Harry sérieusement. Maintenant que j'ai vraiment compris que je peux être pris et diriger quand même.

- Et peut-être qu'un jour tu seras suffisamment à l'aise pour me laisser tout contrôler, au moins une fois », fit le Serpentard avec espoir.

Draco savait qu'Harry avait souffert pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Son comportement le montrait encore parfois, comme son désir de contrôle. Mais il espérait vraiment qu'un jour il serait capable de le laisser totalement faire ce qu'il voulait. Il s'imaginait bien lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire en lui préparant une petite surprise sexuelle où Harry n'aurait rien à faire, sauf à savourer les caresses de Draco.

« Peut-être, confirma Harry d'un ton endormi.

- Hey, t'endors pas trop vite ! s'exclama Draco en le remarquant. Il ne faut pas que nous rentrions trop tard ce soir. »

Malgré tout le plaisir que lui procurait la réponse d'Harry : ce n'était pas un non ferme, pour une fois, ce qui montrait le progrès de la situation, il se souvenait que leur situation restait précaire.

« Ouais, je sais, soupira Harry sans bouger pour autant. Surtout avec la scène de tout à l'heure, Hermione va être sur mon dos pendant un moment, maintenant.

- Et bien, pense que tu seras tranquille pendant le cours de Potions de demain, vu que tu seras avec moi », tenta de le rassurer Draco.

Il avait bien remarqué à quel point les relations entre Harry et Hermione pouvaient être conflictuelles parfois. Ils étaient tous les deux bornés et Hermione était persuadée de détenir la science infuse. Forcément, les conflits étaient fréquents. Malgré tout, leur amitié semblait toujours tenir, mais Draco se demandait vraiment si ça pourrait durer longtemps ainsi.

« Oui. Tiens, ça me fait penser que je n'ai presque plus de potion. Tu sais, la protection sexuelle.

- Tu n'arriveras jamais à retenir son nom, n'est-ce pas ? Plaisanta Draco : peu importait l'aide qu'il lui apportait, Harry était toujours aussi peu doué en Potions.

- Non. Et ce n'est pas comme si c'était le plus important. L'essentiel c'est qu'aucun de nous ne choppe de saleté. Il n'y a pas trop de risque, normalement, mais étant donné qu'on ne peut pas faire de test de maladies sexuellement transmissibles sans être mariés, il vaut mieux être prudent.

- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu insistes pour qu'on prenne cette potion, avoua Draco. Sa principale propriété est d'être contraceptive. La protection contre les maladies est un plus, mais il n'y a pas tant de risque que ça.

- Si tu vivais chez les moldus, tu saurais qu'il y a beaucoup plus de bactéries qu'on le pense qui peuvent se transmettre de cette façon. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque, ni pour toi, ni pour moi.

- On discutera de ça un autre jour, tu veux ? La potion est presque prête, j'en ai refait un chaudron tout à l'heure, pendant que j'avais une heure de libre ce matin, l'informa-t-il.

- Tu crois qu'on peut dormir un peu avant de rentrer ? »

Harry avait vraiment l'air prêt à s'endormir et Draco devait bien avouer qu'il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup pour sombrer également. Mais ce ne serait vraiment pas raisonnable. Ce serait prendre un risque inutile. Mais il était tellement bien, installé ainsi contre son amant.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai vraiment envie de dormir avec toi, même si tu es tout collant. Mais ce ne serait vraiment pas prudent.

- On devrait mettre une sonnerie pour nous réveiller vers trois ou quatre heures du matin, proposa Harry. Comme ça on pourra dormir ensemble et rentrer incognito. Il n'y a jamais personne dans les couloirs à cette heure-là.

- Ouais, bonne idée, soupira le blond dont la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus sentir.

- Pendant les prochaines vacances, on part en voyage tous les deux. Comme ça nous pourrons faire l'amour autant qu'on le voudra et dormir ensemble sans que personne ne nous dise rien ! Décida Harry.

- Oh, ce serait génial ! » Soupira Draco, enthousiaste malgré sa fatigue.

Incapable de lutter davantage, il posa son visage contre celui d'Harry. Il tendit un bras et attrapa à tâtons sa baguette magique posée sur l'étagère qui servait de table de nuit. Il programma une alarme et lança un sort pour que les couvertures viennent les recouvrir.

Son bras autour des épaules d'Harry, il se serra contre lui et s'autorisa enfin à fermer les yeux en soufflant un « je t'aime » somnolent.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement, serrés l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la présence rassurante du corps de l'autre.

FIN


End file.
